October: September sequel
by pokebrony
Summary: the sequel to the super short fic, September. This fic should gain back any fans. lol jk. This story is about the same unknown pony feeling as if his actions were unesscesary  cant spell Rated M for some disturbing scenes
1. Chapter 1

October: September sequel.

By: Pokebrony

Chapter 1: Alone

I walked for hours with a painful throat, but a sly smile. Sure my new land was lonely, but I liked being alone. It gave me time to think. Except, I had not a thing to think about. I didn't care. I was alive at least.

I walked for a bit more and realized I was hungry. I looked at my surroundings and confirmed my location as Sweet Apple Acres. There were apple trees as far as the eye could see. The problem was… all the trees were dead. There were about six trees that were still alive, but they had many dead grey apples. Just then, a huge cloud appeared and struck the tree with lightning. The lightning blinded me with its bright flash of a whitish yellow. The trees were surprisingly unharmed. In fact, the trees seemed healthier. I then saw a beautiful rainbow appear from one tree and make a bright path to the next tree. This proceeded for a while until all the trees had been touched by the rainbow. The apples then changed from a damp dark grey into a bright vibrant rainbow design.

I slowly tiptoed over to the bizarre fruit tree and proceeded to pick an apple. It came off with a pop of the stem and it was resting in my trembling hands. I examined the strange object for a moment. It was smooth and smelled delightful. I took a cautious bite not to kill myself whether it be poisonous or not. I took a bite and I could not hold back a huge smile. The apple was delectable. Taking a bite brought me into a memory. I was a little filly.

"Breakfast is ready!"

It sounded like a lovely mares voice echoing in the shadows of my thoughts.

"Okay mom! Be right there!

That sound was me.

I saw a filly, me, rush into the room with a beautiful mare and a clear table. Clear except for a plate with a piece of wheat toast and zap apple jam spread over it.

"Thank you momma!"

The little filly began to scarf down the toast while the mother smiled. My thought was then rudely stopped.

I looked at the zap apple, thought for a moment, and cried. I realized that I was alone.

Alone…. I hated the word.

I didn't like being alone

Alone…. I detested the word

I was sad, depressed, mournful

Alone…. I abhorred the word.

I had nopony else in the world besides me

Alone…. I good way to describe me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Truth

Oh Celestia did the truth hurt! It felt like a fire was burning inside of my soul ripping everything apart that I love and hold dear. I felt miserable and nothing could change that. I needed somepony to keep me company. I was so alone I just wanted to cry out into the night at celestia's sun. I hated everything about myself.

Just then I realized I should probably be finding shelter instead of quarrelling with myself. So, I decided to set out for a house or some other place to stay. And I had the perfect idea. I could stay in the Everfree Forest. So, I trotted to my new destination with the first smile I had had while living in this wasteland.

I trotted for hours before realizing something. I was hopelessly lost. Lost in my mind and in this world. The fire in my soul was burning more and more until all of my insides were burned into a crisp. Thinking this made me wish that I really had a fire in my heart. That everything would just stop and I could sleep forever. Speak of the devil, I hadn't slept in about a week or so. I needed a place to stay before I could continue. I looked around for a house that looked like it still had a formidable bed. I scanned the area and saw a small house that didn't look too burned or destroyed.

I entered the house as a vision entered my mind.

"Have a nice day at magic kindergarten, honey!"

It was that same beautiful mare. She was standing in front of a house that looked vaguely familiar.

"I will! Love you momma!"

It was me again. This time I had a saddle pack filled with books as I galloped away to a different location. Magic kindergarten apparently

I fell out my memories once again filled with restlessness. I felt like hundreds of trains were whistling in my soul. I realized something in my odd vision. The home that the mare was standing in front was the house that I was in right now. I was in my old, forgotten house. I looked around scanning the area with my teary eyes looking for a good bed. There were no beds to be found but instead of looking for another house with a bed, I decided to stay in my old home. I knew I would sleep better if I did.

Though the floor was hard and the air was cold, I was right. I would sleep better in this house. I fell dead asleep within minutes and dreamed more about my old life that I left behind. Childhood, jobs, friends, and most importantly, family. I was happy and sad at the same time from all this nostalgia.

I slept and slept until and loud click sounded from the building. I awoke with a fright and slowly tiptoed into another room. I saw nothing except a huge steel door open from the ground. I wanted to investigate but I felt some strong presence emerge from the door. My heart beats played a scary tune in my mind. Skipping beats, beating multiple times, it drove me insane until I couldn't hold it anymore. I yelled out for anyone just incase something creepy was in there.

"hello?" I yelled, half expecting to hear a voice emerge from the door.

I only heard one whisper say: "help…me…"

I was so shocked that, under an adrenaline rush, I dashed into the cellar or basement to find a bleeding pony lying in his own blood calling to me.

Once he saw me he looked shocked and almost healthy again. He started to smile which I guess was my cue to follow suit.

"Oh Celestia! I never thought I would see you again! I missed you so much! I just can't remember your name. what was it again?"

I was so surprised to see another live pony besides me. I only wished I could tell him my name but I didn't even know.

"I don't know my name, but who are you?"

His smile slowly faded into a depressed open mouth.

"Oh, you don't remember me. I was hoping you would, because I don't remember me either. Everypony here is dead and you and me are the only ones who made it. If I ever find out who did this, I'm going to kill them!"

He sounded serious.

"we were the bestest of friends, or so I remember."

Then, I was thrust into another one of my infamous visions.

"Hey! I've been looking for you! I need to ask you a question. Do you know where Ms. Two goods class is?"

It was my new found old friend.

"I don't know," it was me "I can't find her either"

"Well, if we can't find her we could always go play outside and wait till recess. What do you think, friend?"

He had put so emphasis on the word friend. I had made my first friend on the first day. We trotted to the playground squealing with delight.

My vision was interrupted by my new companion. He was still straining with pain.

"We should get you out of here. I should probably heal you first, but I don't know how."

I then had a vision of that same beautiful mare that was in all of my other visions. I saw her reading a book that read "Natural Unicorn Remedies". The vision then showed the mare's horn glowing and healing the small pony's sprained ankle. The vision was over at that point.

"Please…Help…" he was running out of time.

"I know what to do! Just hang in there for a little bit!" I then trotted off to find "Natural Unicorn Remedies".

I looked for less than a minute when he found the destroyed book on the floor. I almost cried at its condition. I never really cared for books but this was very dear to me at the moment. I skimmed through the pages trying to find the right spell for the dying pony. After a while I found the right words and was lucky that the page was in great condition.

I quickly trotted back the miserable pony and used the handy spell on him. He quickly got back up and looked very healthy and happy.

"Thank you for everything. I don't even know why I was injured. I woke up like this."

"You're welcome. Hey, I was thinking of trying to find shelter in the Everfree Forest and thought you might want to tag along since it is very lonely here."

"Sure, why not!"

I think had smiled for the second time because I had finally made a new old friend. We took our time trotting to the Everfree Forest. We didn't want this to end. Ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pain

Authors Note: I'm sorry that I didn't write a while back. I've been caught up with homework and pointless crap. This is probably my favorite chapter though. Enjoy!

I was glad to have my new old friend that I had apparently known since I was a small little pony. He was so spontaneous even though we were in a hellish wasteland filled with a pony carcasses and a putrid smell of death. He reminded me so much of that one pink pony that grew on me. Pinkemina Diane Pie, I believe. Pinkie Pie for short. I really loved that pony. This very thought triggered a wonderful vision.

I saw that same Pink pony bounce happily enjoying the wonderful day that I had imagined, or remembered I guess, and then, I saw a lone little pony crying. Figures it was me.

"Why are you so sad? Did somebody hurt your feelings? Were you injured?..."

This went on for a little while before I actually responded to her.

"I'm sad because all my friends don't like me anymore. They said that I don't like the things that they play and that if I didn't like them I should go live in the Everfree Forest!"

Pinkie Pie looked hurt, but still managed to keep a beautiful smile on her face.

"Well, I'll be your friend! I was just heading to Sugarcube Corner for a tasty little snack. Do you wanna come with me!"

I saw the little pony dry his tears as he ran along with her towards the massive bakery.

Then, my vision was over. I looked toward the remains of Sugarcube Corner and I reminisced about the delicious cupcakes and that one hyper, spontaneous, jubilant pony. I realized that I would never be able to live a happiness like that ever again. I cried on the inside and hid the ones that fell on the outside, so my friend wouldn't see them. I never enjoyed sharing my feelings, but Pinkie Pie made me feel so comfortable.

"You still back there? You've been so quiet that I thought I might have lost ya."

"I'm fine. I just kinda miss everypony else. Gets kinda lonely, dontcha think."

"Yes, but at least we have each other. At least we're still alive."

"Yea. Hey, do you remember a time when you said you didn't like me because I didn't like the things you did?"

"Hmmm," He looked like he was in a guilty deep thought, like he was trying to stall or change the subject, "I think I do but it's really fuzzy. Everything's pretty fuzzy right now. I don't even remember my name let alone a time I hated you. Now is not the time for reminiscing. Now is the time for now, always remember that."

We had completely stopped during his little speech, but not because The Everfree Forest was ahead of us. That was a coincidence. We didn't really give a hay so we headed right into the dark forest.

"This place is really big." Said I.

"And dangerous, be careful."

We walked for a little bit longer and found the perfect place to stay for a while. It was a big area filled with trees around the corners and small lake not too far. We brought out the cloth and found a few sticks to make our tent and a small fire. Maybe for the third time or so, I was happy again. I had never been camping. Especially with my friends.

The fire was warm, so warm that it didn't only warm my body, but my soul and mind too. It brought me a feeling of comfort even though I was in the depths of hell. It made me realize that there might be more life out there especially if my friend found a way to survive.

"We better get to bed" said my friend. I was thinking of calling him firestarter because of his skills with the fire.

I yawned "I agree, I guess I'll see you in the morning" and with that we had already boarded the ships of sleep and dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: this is a really short chapter but it is not for the weak of heart or stomach. In Layton's terms, it's really gross. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Hunger

I woke up before the sun had even risen. It was cold outside but I pushed away the pain of chills. I walked into friend's tent and I watched him sleep soundly for a few minutes. Then, as he smiled about an apparently well dream, I took a stake and drove it into his heart. He died instantly. I didn't even care. The monster had taken over again and it wanted me to kill some more. The only difference is that the monster had a hunger problem. I glared at my friend's smiling deceased carcass and made a little grimace myself.

If he was still alive, my grimace would redirect his smile into a sob. I ripped the stake out of his red stained torso and picked up a rock from the ground and I slammed it fiercely into his cranium. I had made a small hole, so I sucked some of the blood out of it. This wasn't enough. I needed more. I rammed the rock against his skull again. The hole was bigger and was now oozing blood. The only problem was that it wasn't enough blood. I went for one more ram to the head again, but it didn't help much.

I was getting tired of playing with toys, so I fiercely gripped the bottom and top of his cranium and ripped them apart. Blood stained the dirt like wine on white carpet. The bloody ground was mixed with my saliva from all of salivating of the future feast. I greedily drank the pool of blood and realized that I needed some meat. Something besides the wine of the feast. I then took the stake and rammed it into his brain. This caused a little twitch from him, and that caused me to accidently cut his brain again. I did this repeatedly until his brain was a mushy goo that was almost like pudding. I greedily ate the remains of the brains and drove the stake into his chest. I brought the stake down with force and ripped open his stomach. I built a small fire and threw all of his organs into it.

Then, I took the stake and scraped all of the "meat" out of the "coconut". I greedily chomped away at the small scraps of fat and muscle. After my lunch, I went to dessert. I took the rock and repeatedly assaulted his legs with it until they popped off. I laughed as I ripped out each of the bones to his legs and sucked on them like a baby pig.

I had a sudden urge to urinate so I did so all over his mushed carcass. It felt so good and I had no other care in the world.

Just then I could of sworn I saw his mouth moving. I moved closer and closer, but I couldn't hear anything from him. As soon as my ear touched his deceased moving lips, I hear a shout: "Rise 'n shine!"

I awake with a fright to see my friend alive, and uneaten.

"You better get up so we can go head out soon"

I was so happy and the best part was that I was not at all hungry.

AN: I wanted to kill him off but I really wanted to keep this story going. I don't really know why though.


End file.
